role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo SuperMechaGodzilla
Neo SuperMechaGodzilla (ネオ スーパーメカゴジラ Neo Sūpā Mekagojira) is a giant mechanical Gojiran created by the British, original member of the Neo Team, and role-play character used by JadgVlady. Personality Cool and laid back, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla literally never loses his cool in a fight. Neo SuperMechaGodzilla is able to take a joke and tell some of his own, and has a jolly nature in battle. Because of his robotic seriousness, however, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla has a particularly hard time of feeling sadness. History Backstory After the horrors of World War II, the iron curtain divided Eastern and Western Europe. the British were preparing for everything; they were afraid, and paranoid. as the USA invaded the home islands of japan, they captured blueprints of a machine. This machine was Neo SuperMechaGodzilla's earliest blueprints. The machine looked like a monster - but it was more than that. It was a monster machine. It was the perfect weapon. The army decided to start building the machine according to the blueprints, but decided to give the human-killing monster SOMETHING more deadly - enough to fight off another mecha. Dead Meat In the city of Birmingham, England, the breach kaiju codenamed "Deadmeat" surfaced and began to attack the city. However, before he could destroy a single building, the kaiju was blasted back into the ocean by a Mega-Buster. Neo SuperMechaGodzilla had been deployed, and was ready to turn Deadmeat into...well, dead meat. As Deatmeat charged in fury, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla deployed a wave of HEAK missiles that sent him flying backwards. As Deadmeat threw a building at Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, the giant Gojiran mech simply caught it and gently put it down. Frustrated, Deadmeat simply charged again, this time ramming into Neo SuperMechaGodzilla from the side. Roaring, Deadmeat began to tear into Neo SuperMechaGodzilla's armor with his sharp, large teeth. Annoyed, the giant mech sent a chest maser directly into Deadmeat's mouth, making the breach kaiju squeal in pain. Not done with his assault just yet, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla then roasted Deadmeat with a volley of HEAK rounds, knocking Deadmeat over. Taking her opportunity, the giant mecha stomped down hard on Deadmeat, nearly crushing the smaller kaiju under her massive steel foot. Rolling away from the hulking mecha, Deadmeat sent a wave of energy from his tail at Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, only for her armor to absorb it. Laughing, the Godzilla metal replica slashed into Deadmeat with his wrist blades before sending the breach kaiju flying a mile away with two golden blasts of energy from his shoulder cannons. Thinking that Deadmeat had been finished, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla prepared to leave. Suddenly, the smoldering, burnt body of Deadmeat emerged once again! Neo SuperMechaGodzilla was getting extremely annoyed; he should've been dead ten times over by now! As he sent a fresh volley of HEAK shells at Deadmeat, the deformed kaiju dodged and lunged at Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, spitting acid that began to corrode the armor. As her armor began to weaken, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla realized that while Deadmeat was a weak kaiju, he just wouldn't give up: he was too full of Determination to die. Letting the breach kaiju get into close range, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla crippled Deadmeat with Paralysis missiles. Turning on the downed breach kaiju, the giant mecha unloaded his arsenal of EPS shells onto Deadmeat, causing him to shriek in agony. Recovering from his paralysis, Deadmeat stood up and took a Chest Laser to the side, blasting a chunk of his skin off. Scared, Deadmeat fled into the ocean, leaving Neo SuperMechaGodzilla with a total victory: Deadmeat had been fought off, and there had been minimal civilian casualties or collateral damage to buildings. Triumphant, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla flew off into the sunset. UltraLurk Invasion Part 3 : The End WIP The Neo Team and Ultraman vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones: Great Monster Directive WIP Abilities Arsenal *'Armor' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla has incredibly strong and durable armor. Taking notes from the original SuperMechaGodzilla, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla's armor has been modified and made into a new alloy called NT-2. With this, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla is able to tank strong energy hits like Godzilla's Spiral Ray. If an energy beam is weak enough, her armor will even absorb it into his Plasma Grenade. On top of that, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla's front armor is almost unbreakable by physical attacks, with her back armor being similar and his side armor being slightly weaker. *'Strength' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla is extremely strong physically, able to send opponents flying with slams and daze smaller foes with punches. *'Jetpack' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla has a small jetpack attached to his back that allows her to fly at speeds of up to Mach 3. *'Mega-Buster' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla is able to send a beam of multicolored energy from her mouth that deals good energy damage and knocks back foes. These beams are used to attack multiple different enemies, as it is effective both against kaiju and against mecha opponents. *'Eye Lasers' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla can blast foes with blue lasers from her eyes. These lasers are especially effective against kaiju, as they can cut through the skin quickly. *'HEAK (High Explosive Anti-Kaiju)' - Either taken from or taken for Hetzer, these shells are used specifically to kill/cause damage to enemy kaiju. It penetrates the skin and even muscle of the kaiju and then explodes inside it. However, HEAK shells don't do any damage to enemy mechas. *'HEAM (High Explosive Anti-Mecha)' - In contrast to the HEAK's anti-kaiju properties HEAM shells are used to destroy, disable and/or cause damage to enemy mechas. It penetrates the Mecha's armor and then explodes, emitting a little EMP that disables for a short period of time the area it hit. Uneffective against enemy kaiju. *'APCR (Armor Piercing Composite Round)' - These rounds have the highest armor-piercing capabilities, able to pierce any armor it meets. Its downside is that it doesn't cause that much damage, in fact, it is the round that causes the least damage. *'EPS (Extreme Pain Shell)' - A shell especially made to inflict pain on the enemy. It contains little creatures inside the shell that, when the shell explodes, those creatures start eating skin, flesh and even bones of the enemy until the enemy is knocked out. *'Chest Maser' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla can quickly send out a blue bolt of energy from her chest that stuns and knocks back opponents. While effective on all types of opponents, the Chest Maser particularly does good against robotic opponents. *'Wrist Blades' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla has two blades attached to each of her wrists. These swords can be lit on fire, engulfed in plasma energy, or surged with electricity to increase their effectiveness on certain kaiju. *'Wrist Cannons' - As well as blades, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla also has two cannons on each of her wrists. These cannons launch out pulses of purple energy that do poor damage but can knock medium-sized kaiju back a good distance. *'Paralysis Missiles' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla can send out Paralysis missiles from her shoulders and Tranquilizer missiles from his hips. These do the exact same thing (Paralyze the opponent and leave them immobile): the creators only decided to give them different names for aesthetic value. *'Golden Core Beam' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla can unleash a large golden beam of energy from the core in his chest. This attack deals a lot of damage and can even blind weaker kaiju if they're caught in the blast. *'Shoulder Cannons' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla is equipped with dual shoulder cannons. These can send out the mecha's missiles, but can also create a large and powerful golden energy blast that deals both good damage and knocks enemies back farther than any of Neo SuperMechaGodzilla's other weapons. Weaknesses *'Slow Movement' - Neo SuperMechaGodzilla is extremely slow, being unable to catch up to fleeing kaiju on foot and being outmaneuvered by most kaiju and mechas. Trivia * Originally Vlady used Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, then Jay, then back to Vlady. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Mecha Category:Heroes Category:Neo Category:Genderless Category:Female Personality Category:Characters (JadgVlady)